


12:36 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Unity,'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered as he smiled with his family.
Kudos: 1





	12:36 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

''Unity,'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered as he smiled with his family and they ate lunch within a Smallville restaurant.

THE END


End file.
